


🐯🕷️愛情、情愛

by JoelleJoy



Category: carolnat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelleJoy/pseuds/JoelleJoy
Summary: 每個人心裡的驚寡都不盡相同希望大家會喜歡我心中的驚寡❤️#繁體字預警#我乖乖用標點符號了如果有錯字拜託🙏🏻一定要跟我說一聲





	🐯🕷️愛情、情愛

**Author's Note:**

> 未經允許不得轉載

當妳愛一個人愛到極致的時候是什麼狀態？  
我已經不知該如何形容我有多愛她  
她的一顰一笑都使我沈淪，她的優點、她的缺點、她的一切，加總起來就是我愛的她  
我不知道除了給她我一整顆心，做她希望我做的一切，將自己完全地奉獻給她之外，我還能怎麼愛她

頭髮  
我比較偏愛她天生紅髮的樣子，那更彰顯她堅強、熱情、張揚、果決和感愛敢恨的性格，但無論她選擇什麼樣的髮型，或是什麼樣的髮色我都還是一樣迷戀，髮絲好像是她身上香味的來源，又或是全身香氣最濃烈的地方，我喜歡把鼻子埋在她的髮間，貪婪的吸取她的香氣，她總是說我有戀髪癖，或許吧！我也不是很清楚，但我很確定我只戀與她相關的一切

眼睛  
我可以一整天都盯著她翠綠的眼眸，我喜歡看著其中我的倒影，那表示她的世界裡只有我一人，我的世界裡只有她，而她的世界裡，也僅有我一人。眼睛是靈魂之窗，她們會告訴妳主人所有的心思，包含深藏在心中的秘密，她的眼睛總是那麼清澈，也是我見過最明亮動人的雙眼，其中的萬丈光芒，是我要守候一生的最美星辰

頸部  
細緻的線條，性感誘人的鎖骨，有時幾滴汗珠從上滑下，完全勝過罌粟花的致命吸引力，我會在光滑無暇的肌理上印上屬於我的紅花標記，讓所有人知道，她，Natasha Romanoff，Natalia Alianovna Romanova是我Carol Danvers的今生摯愛

胸部  
兩團嫩肉在我手中被肆意蹂躪的觸感讓我欲罷不能，看著她們的主人因為我的吸吮挑逗，而為我情動的樣子讓我深陷其中，但也因為她們的重量讓我的女孩瘦弱的肩膀帶來不小的負擔，而有所不適的時候感到心疼

軀體  
是造物主最完美的作品，也是多年來每日鍛鍊的成果，我只能用雙唇去膜拜這完美無瑕的每一寸肌膚，每當我的雙唇移動到她的腰間時，她會下意識地想要隱藏她的不完美，我會輕輕的親吻那塊傷疤，然後告訴她，這是她守護人類的代表，不要感到羞恥，應該感到驕傲

擁抱  
每當我把她擁在懷中，感受她的溫度，我才能確確實實感受到她是真的在我身邊，手掌輕撫著她的後背，輕輕的告訴她，我一直都在；我喜歡她整個臉埋在我的肩窩，耳朵貼著我的胸口，這樣我可以把藏在心中的情感，透過心跳，讓她明瞭

結合  
我與她毫無隔閡的肌膚之親，將自己的一切毫無保留的交給對方，她的每一次慾望、每一聲呻吟、每一次喘息、每一次情動、每一個巔峰、每一次顫動都只為我，也都只屬於我，我也將一切，奉獻給了她

親吻  
這是我的一種情感表達方式，親在不同的位置有不同的意義，有時依照身高吻在她的額頭，是一種視她為珍寶的意思；有時吻在她的髮間，是我想念她的氣息環繞在我身邊；有時吻在她的眼皮，是希望她放輕鬆、閉上眼，她的世界有我守護；有時吻在她的鼻尖，那是我願意無條件寵愛她的象徵；有時吻在她的耳垂，那是我要更近一步佔有她的開始；每當我吻在她的雙唇，那是因為這世間訴說內心情感的文辭有限，但都不足以表達我對她的愛戀，那就用一個吻來道盡一切

————————————  
🐯🕷️  
沈迷於驚寡愛情而不能自拔的小短文，才讀了四天，已經覺得腦子要爆炸了，用睡前空擋打的小甜餅，療癒一下自己被生理生化還有營養學傷害的小心靈😭  
希望大家喜歡😘  
愛要大聲說📣  
請不要吝嗇點❤️和留言喔！

**Author's Note:**

> 讀完記得回Lofter點❤️評論喔～


End file.
